Gruff on the outside
by Misura
Summary: Kaiba's late for his anniversary-date with Joey and comes home in the middle of the night. [SetoJoey]


Gruff on the outside

-

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, slightly silly, hints at sex, dialogue-only.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This ficlet is part of 'Bumperstickers turned YGO' meaning it's based on a saying found on digitalbumperstickers.com.

written at 29th december 2003, by Misura

----------

_"Under my gruff exterior lies a gruffer interior."_

- digitalbumperstickers.com

-

"Hmm, lemme sleep."

"Don't be such a lazy mutt."

"Go 'way."

"And don't try to whack me with my own pillow."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Oh? It sure looked a lot like it."

"Was -doing- it."

"Right."

"Was so! I'm better at pillow-fighting than you are, Mister big bad CAO."

"CEO."

" 's what I said. I'm just tired, is all."

" ... "

" ... "

"You're not better at -anything-."

"Am too."

"Well, eating perhaps. But you're pretty worthless at all other things. You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag."

"So? How big's the chance of me ever getting caught in one?"

" ... "

"Heh."

"Are you actually capable of being ... smart?"

"Nah, you're just dreaming."

"I have had quite a lot of dreams about you, Jounouchi, but you having smart replies to my insults wasn't a part of any of them."

"What is then? Me not sleeping in any pajamas and jumping you as soon as you get home?"

"Don't be vulgar. I have a sense of romance too, you know."

"Of course you do. It's just hidden very well."

"Puppy ... "

"What? You stumble in here at midnight, after having promised you'd take me out for dinner tonight, to celebrate our anniversary, and then you just expect me to forgive and forget?"

"I wanted to bring you flowers."

"Liar. Where are they then?"

"The shops were closed by the time I got there."

"I hate you."

"One year."

"Yeah, but I hardly see you."

"Maybe that's why."

"Huh?"

"We always fight. Or rather, -you-."

"Are you saying it's all -my- fault? That's - "

"Like now, for instance."

" ... "

"Well?"

"I'm not going to apologize."

"I hardly expect you to. I know you too well."

"Much too well."

"I wouldn't say -that-."

"You know me better than I know you."

"My heart bleeds for you."

"No, it really -is- unfair. You never open up to me."

"Puppy ... "

"You still wear that icy mask around me, even when we're - "

"Stop it."

"You started it. You woke me up."

"I should have listened to my horoscope."

" ... "

"It said it was better to let sleeping dogs lie."

" ... Lame, Seto. Really lame."

"Well, it -is- pretty late after all."

"True."

"So ... "

" ... "

"Puppy?"

" ... "

"Have you fallen asleep on me? Because if you did, I swear I'll go sleep on the couch for the next week."

" ... "

"Fine, have it your way."

" ... "

" ... "

"Bastard."

"I -knew- you were just faking it."

"I'm still mad at you for canceling our anniversary-date."

"Too bad. I don't feel like arguing right now."

"Oh, and that makes it all right?"

"No. That just means you can either let me make it up to you or go sleep on the couch yourself."

"Waking me up in the middle of the night because you're horny and probably causing me to be late for school again, not to mention sore in the morning? That's your idea of 'making it up to me'?"

"You're cute when you pout."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know."

" ... "

"You truly are cute, puppy. And all mine."

"In your dreams, Moneybags!"

"And in yours, mutt. Admit it."

"Never!"

"Never is a very long time."

"Then I will never love you."

"You really -are- sharp tonight, aren't you?"

"Yup. And still m- "

"How would you like a three-week holiday to the beach?"

" ... "

"Sorry, I don't speak fish."

"Are you serious? Just you and me? No work? No laptop?"

"Just you, me and Mokuba."

" ... "

"And my laptop. I need it."

"All right, I guess I can live with that. And between the two of us, Mokuba and me should be able to make sure you don't spend all of your time with that thing."

"Why, glad to hear you approve."

" ... "

" ... "

"Three weeks? Twenty-one whole days and nights?"

"That's the plan."

"I love you! This is the best anniversary-gift ever!"

"No need to go all mushy on me."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to make out!"

"So?"

"So?"

"Kiss me you idiot!"

"Your command happens to be my wish. You're lucky."

"Hmmm, very lucky."

OWARI


End file.
